rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter Grif
'Minor Junior Private Negative First Class Dexter Grif'Reconstruction, Chapter 14 is a main character in Red vs. Blue. He is voiced by Geoff Ramsey, co-creator of the series. Grif is the slacker of the Red Team, and a wise-cracking loud-mouth to boot. He also spends much time with Simmons, who he has a complex friendship with. Overview Despised by his leader Sarge, Grif has the lowest social and military rank of both teams since Reconstruction. Although Grif's laziness does create problems for the Reds, Sarge always blames him when things go wrong, regardless of Grif's (or anyone else's) actual guilt in the matter. Physically, a lifetime of smoking and eating processed snacks has left Grif in the worst shape for a soldier. He claims that his entire diet consists of Oreos, which he is proud of since it complies with a flawed diet plan Donut was briefly a fan of. Despite having different personalities, Simmons and Grif often spend their time together, as both have similar curiosities and ideas. He has repeatedly admitted to sleeping during staff meetings and neglecting to do his assigned tasks. Sarge also comments to Grif's laziness on several occasions, one of which, during Recreation, Sarge says to him in response to Grif's question "Who watches me?"; Sarge replies "Nobody. You move less than Donut does." which is emphasized by Donut's inactive state at the time. In the Red vs. Blue: Animated video, Grif appeared to be left handed and overweight. Luke McKay's character art for Grif also indicates that he is overweight. Role in Plot Misadventures in Blood Gulch In Season 1, Grif is seen conversing with Simmons regarding 'why they are here', in which Grif goes on a thoughtful rant, only to be shot down by Simmons's question as to why they are in the canyon. Later, they are called down by Sarge to name their new Warthog and to be informed of a new rookie joining their ranks. When Sarge leaves to receive orders from Command, Grif and Simmons meet the new rookie Donut, who they briefly confuse with Sarge due to their same armor color. Finding Donut annoying, Grif and Simmons send him off to buy "headlight fluid" and "elbow grease" at the store. After some time, Grif spots Donut with the Blue Team Flag, and joins Simmons in rescuing him with the use of the Warthog. They manage to pin down Church and Tucker behind a rock, but then decided to leave it and try to sneak around the back, only to retreat from Caboose and Sheila. Later, the three Reds retreat back to base but are fired down upon by Sheila. Sarge soon rescues them via air strike, and the latter blames Grif for the Warthog's destruction. After some time, Grif, Simmons, and Donut, are knocked out by Tex, who regains the Blue Team flag. After Tex is captured, Grif, along with Simmons, is assigned to guard her, but Grif is called by Sarge to assist with recon. When Sarge is shot by Caboose in the head, Grif saves him by performing CPR, though is reprimanded due to the illogical use of treatment for a head wound. Afterwards, Donut obtains pink armor, which Grif makes fun of, and Lopez is given a speech unit, which Grif admits that he was unaware the latter was a robot. During Tex's second assault on Red Base, Grif is assigned to guard the ramp while Sarge and Simmons try and fend off Tex, though fail. He is later seen watching as Lopez, possessed by Church, goes after the dying Tex. Surgery Grif is first seen in Season 2 attacking the Blue Team with his fellow Reds, though his failure to bring extra ammo forces them to try and force the Blues to surrender. After some negotiating, the Reds receive Doc, while Grif publicly embarsses himself, much to Sarge's delight. He is then later seen talking with Doc, who denies this saying that if he wants to make any headway around the base, he cannot be associated with Grif, seeing as how he is not popular. Some time later, Grif and Simmons attempt to return Doc back to the Blues, only to find Church and Tucker in a compromising position, and becomes insulted when Church does not turn around to face them. When Doc is rejected, Grif and Simmons leave him in the middle of the canyon. Later, Grif is forced to stay back at the base and 'talk' with Donut, while Sarge and Simmons deal with Lopez, who is mistaken for a Blue. When Simmons becomes injured during the assault, Sarge decides to turn him into a cyborg, resulting in Grif and Donut to go search for parts they can use. While searching, they spot Sheila quickly approaching and the latter runs over Grif. Grif, fortunately, survives the hit, due to Sarge transplanting Simmons' leftover organs into him. When Sarge announces that Lopez has orders from Command in his head, he sends Grif and Donut to spy on the Blues. Grif, becoming annoyed by Donut, ditches him, but the latter gets captured by the Blues. In exchange for Donut, Sarge builds two new robots, one of which punches Grif when someone says 'dirtbag'. During the exchange, O'Malley attacks, kidnaps Lopez, and leaves with him through the Red Team's teleporter. To complete their goals, the Reds and Blues make a truce and go through the teleporter. When Grif leaves with Church, the two end up in Sidewinder, where they are captured by Max Gain. Into the "Future" Grif and Church are soon imprisoned by the Sidewinder Reds, while Caboose unknowingly arms the bomb in Church's robotic body from another location. The two are later confronted by Wyoming, who has just killed all of the Sidewinder Reds. After bantering with Church, he leaves them to starve, only for their cell to open for unknown reasons. Grif and Church then regroup with the rest of their respective teams and battle O'Malley. Unfortunately, the bomb in Church's body explodes and sends the group into the "future". After exploring a wasteland, Grif gives out a number of Hollywood post-apocalyptic clichés, to explain what may have happened. engine.]] After the Reds remove a Warthog from inside a ditch, they go off in search for Tex, who has sent them a distress message. When the Reds and Blue meet up with Tex, they begin to discuss an attack plan on O'Malley's fortress, though they reject Sarge's plans. When the attack begins, Grif and Simmons find the base's computer, which holds a recording of Church warning them about 'the sword'. They are all then trapped inside while Tex's bomb is set to explode. Thankfully, Church appears from the 'past' and disables the bomb. Afterwards, Grif, Sarge, and Simmons discuss a distress signal they received over their Jeep's radio while Donut distracts the Blues. While preparing to locate the signal, Grif is sent to spy on the Blues, only to become confused by their attempts to sooth Andy the bomb. When Grif returns, O'Malley attacks with his Robot Army, prompting Sarge to order Grif to act as a shield, though Grif wishes to assist Donut (who is screaming and yelling). Nonetheless, the Reds make their escape by following the signal, which leads them back to Blood Gulch. Disappointed, Grif yells "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", thus, ending the season.Rooster Teeth Productions (2006). Audio commentary. In Red vs. Blue: Season Four DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. Return to Blood Gulch At the start of Season 4, Grif has been screaming in despair atop the cliff for several hours, despite the efforts of his team to coax him down. They begin to shoot at Grif with sniper rifles, resulting in the latter to return back down. Later, Grif, Simmons and Donut, witness Sheila roam around Red Base, while Sarge remains oblivious to her. When Simmons tries to convince Sarge about Sheila, Grif claims he did not see her, just to mess with Simmons. When Simmons is banished from the Reds because Sarge thinks he has gone insane, he appoints Grif Simmons' old position, only to lose it shortly after due to his laziness. 's "perimeter".]] Sarge then holds a contest for the spot of Simmons' position, with Grif being automatically disqualified and Donut being promoted. Disliking having Donut give him orders, Grif finds Simmons colored in mostly blue armor and persuades him to return to Red Team. Sarge, however, refuses to let Simmons come back, so Grif is taken prisoner by Simmons and brought to Blue Base, though Grif complains about being treated nicely. Simmons then tries to push Grif into Blue Base's hole, though he pops back out due to the gravity lift inside. After playing with the gravity lift for a while, Grif is knocked-out/rescued by Sarge, who is then knocked out by Church. Both of them are brought back to Red Base by Donut, who tells them a story about how he "rescued" them, but Sarge and Grif do not believe him. Simmons then tries to return to the Reds, but both Grif and Sarge make this difficult for him. When Simmons does return, a mock-trial is held for him, in which Grif acts as the defense. As times passes, the Reds restart their mission to retrieve Lopez's head, which has vital information from Command, though Grif thinks that the information is the same generic orders they have been getting all along. When they do manage to get Lopez back, this is proved true, though it is in Spanish. When Sarge suggests using Andy to translate, Grif points out that bombs explode, and huddling around one is dangerous. When Andy does translate the message, Grif tries to comfort a depressed Sarge by allowing him to insult him, but the Reds are soon attacked by Church and Sheila. When Grif and the Reds learn about Tucker's pregnancy, they become confused, and later call for back-up. When Sheila leaves on her own accord, and Church because he is outnumbered, the back-up ship arrives, and lands on Donut. Sister's Arrival At the start of Season 5, Grif and the other Reds are seen huddled around the ship, trying to figure out the source of a strange banging noise coming from inside. Church, having returned, calls dibs on the ship and forces the Reds to stand down when Sheila arrives with him. After the two abruptly leave, a soldier exits the ship and greets Red Team. The soldier is revealed to be Kaikaina Grif, Grif's younger sister. Grif immediately tries to make her leave, but she refuses and says she has been sent as a replacement for a dead commanding officer; and that one of them will be promoted as the replacement for their deceased leader. When Sarge refuses to be dead, Grif tells him that if this is true then Command has made a mistake and is apparently not always right. Upon hearing this, the Reds prepare for Sarge's funeral. After the burial, Simmons promotes himself and becomes a tyrannical leader. Shortly thereafter the Reds learn that Grif's sister is actually a member of Blue team and that the deceased leader she was talking about was Captain Butch Flowers. After convincing Simmons to help dig up Sarge, Grif takes his sister over to Blue team in an attempt to protect her from Sarge and Simmons, but regrets his action after Tucker says he plans on sleeping with her. He and Simmons then go down into the caves to find Sarge but are jumped by unknown people. When only Grif is kidnapped, he is questioned by Andy, but the latter soon flees with the kidnappers. The Reds then find Grif and, shortly after, discover Vic Jr.'s control panel. Grif and the others see Sister's armor laying on the ground and presume she has died. Grif becomes distraught and depressed, until he finds out she is actually naked. He then threatens to kill her for insulting the family name of Grif. The Reds then learn that the Blues have invaded their base and decide to takeover Blue base in return. Once they reach the surface, they successfully capture an unoccupied Blue base and realize that Wyoming has captured the Blues and attempts to kill them. Grif happily states that the Blues will die at the cause of someone else, allowing them to relax, but Sarge gets frustrated at the fact that he won't kill the Blues, much to Grif's disappointment. Afterwards, the Reds attack the numerous Wyoming clones and soon chase Caboose. After they lose him, the Reds are soon infected by O'Malley. O'Malley eventually infects Tex and the two, along with Junior, the Green Alien, Gamma, and Andy, escape in Sheila, now a Pelican. Andy then detonates while inside the ship, by orders from Sarge, and causes an explosion. The Reds then return to Red base, where Grif and Simmons spy on the Blues from the cliff. After a brief conversation, Sarge orders the two to come down in order to inspect a new vehicle. On their way down, Grif successfully calls 'shotgun' on the vehicle before Simmons, much to his anger. Later Adventures During the events of Reconstruction, Grif, along with Simmons, is relocated to Rat's Nest and has become a sergeant. However, due to his poor leadership qualities, he and Simmons are soon sentenced to execution for losing his teams' ammunition. Sarge comes and rescues the two, sending them on an important mission. They reach Zanzibar and meet the Meta. Grif, thinking the Meta is a fellow red, tries to get his help. In return, Meta begins to throw many huge objects and vehicles towards Grif, nearly killing him. When the Meta escapes, the Reds join the Blues and Agent Washington to stop him, with Grif being demoted to Minor Junior Private Negative First Class ''along the way. Eventually, the team is able to stop the Meta and shut down Project Freelancer all together. .]] In Recreation, Grif, Simmons, and Sarge are relocated to Valhalla, finding Donut. He tells them about Tucker needing help at the desert. Grif, Caboose, and Sarge go to find him, hopefully getting the Blues back into the database at Command. After getting stuck in a minefield, they are helped by C.T. C.T., however, causes them problems later, attacking them and deceiving them; but the team, with the help of Tucker, eventually kills C.T. In Revelation, Grif and Sarge made an effort to save Simmons from Wash and the Meta. When returning to the desert, he ditched the unconscious Epsilon by kicking it into a minefield. He and the Reds followed Caboose and Epsilon to a hidden facility owned by Project Freelancer. After failing to pose as a Freelancer and Sarge's "improvisioned plan", they find Caboose guarding a door to the secret lab. However, Caboose leaves immediately and Tex punched through the door. The Reds and Tucker get beat up by a newly, revived Tex, and Grif gets hit in the groin most of the time during the fight. Epsilon-Church then appears and challenges but is easily beaten up by Tex using his old body while Grif and the other Reds watch. Grif is seen holding a med pack near his groin. Learning the Truth He is later put into armor lock with everyone else except for Caboose. Grif is taken out of armor lock when Epsilon disables the Recovery Mode for all Red units. Later, Simmons finds a Speed Unit and installs it into Grif's armor, which the use of results in Grif collapsing. Eventually, he and Simmons discover that the Reds and Blues are low scoring operatives pulled from their unit and that the entire war was a simulation, depressing Sarge to the point where he quits the army. However, when Caboose asks for their aid to rescue Church, Sarge states he will help and, although refusing at first, Sarge asked Grif why he stayed on Red Team when he had the opportunity to leave. After a rousing speech by Sarge about each of the soldiers' good qualities, Grif decided to lend his aid, and the Reds and Blues boarded a Pelican to rescue Tex and Church. After crash landing, the Reds set off to look for a power source, but soon afterwards engage the Meta head on. Grif joins Sarge and Tucker in close combat with the Meta where Grif leaps on the Meta's back and steals his Brute Shot before being thrown aside. After engaging the Meta alone, Sarge signaled Grif with their code word, "Shotgun," prompting Grif to push the warthog off the cliff with Simmons. The Meta, hooked to the vehicle, is dragged down, but grabs Grif's ankle as well, in an effort to kill him and save himself. However, Simmons was able to grab him temporarily, freeing him from the Meta's grasp, and Grif was able to jab the Meta's brute shot blade he had stolen into the side of the cliff, saving himself. Afterwards, Grif, along with the rest of the remaining Reds, departed for their base in a stolen Hornet. Conflict With Carolina Some time later Grif, along with the other Reds and Blues, was met by Carolina to help her save Epsilon from the UNSC Archives. After Epsilon is obtained, the group leave the archives and make a pitstop at Zanzibar, where, Grif and Carolina briefly get into an argument. Later on, the Reds take concern on Simmons' theory of Carolina betraying them and decide to abandon the mission. However, after Washington tells them about a possible ambush that could be waiting for them when they return, the Reds decide to "''not" abandon the mission. The Reds, Blues, and Carolina soon find themselves in the desert, where Carolina and Washington leave to find C.T. While the two are gone, the Reds and Blues talk about their concerns towards Carolina, in which Epsilon suggests for the teams to stick together in order to learn more about her. To do this, the group implant Epsilon into Carolina's Mongoose. When Carolina departs with Epsilon, the group gather inside the temple. Afterwards, Carolina returns and informs everyone that they heading to Outpost 17-B. The group soon arrive at Valhalla, where Grif leaves to the base. Afterwards, Sarge and Simmons return to the Red base and inform Grif that they have found Donut and Doc, in which the two left them banana bread, much to Grif's appreciation. As time passes, Simmons and Grif discuss "why they are here", with Simmons coming up to the conclusion that they are here because of the Director, due to the fact that he caused them all their problems. Sarge joins them and adds that if they do kill the Director, their lives will become much worse. After talking to Carolina, Epsilon gathers everyone inside the Red team's Hologram Chamber, where the final plan to kill the Director is discussed. However, Grif refuses to help Epsilon and Carolina on their mission and begins to leave, which results in the rest of the group to refuse to help as well. Epsilon then scolds Grif for leaving, and eventually gets mad at the rest of the group, blaming them for all his problems. As a result, the entire group leave the chamber, disgusted by Epsilon's words. Rescue Mission Now depressed, the Reds and Blues continue their shenanigans. When the Blues manage to take all of the Reds' equipment, Simmons offers the Meta's Brute shot to them, which Grif calls the "Grif Shot", but Grif refuses to give it up. Doc soon then reminds the Reds and Blues on how much they have changed since they first met. Following Doc's speech, the Reds and Blues decide to go help Epsilon and Carolina but Wash reminds them that the mission will be dangerous. Sarge, however, tells Washington that despite their troubles with Freelancers, the Reds and Blues have always managed to overcome them, due to having trust in each other. Grif adds that their troubles would have also ceased long ago if they quit whenever Church yelled. Wash, as a result, agrees to help. Suddenly, a trio of UNSC Police Hornets surround the group and attempt to arrest them, but the Reds and Blues steal the Hornets and fly off to help Carolina and Epsilon. The group find Carolina being attacked by an army of robotic Tex drones and quickly rescue her. The group soon then go into battle against the army, where Grif nearly gets hit in the genitals by three drones but is rescued by Tucker and Carolina. Despite the group's courageous efforts, however, they become overwhelmed. Epsilon successfully manages to shut down the drones and then tells the group that he and Carolina must complete the next task alone. After Carolina and Epsilon confront the Director, they decide to relocate the Reds and Blues to a place where they can call home. However, on their way back home, the Reds and Blues crash land a pardoned ship in an unknown location. Shipwrecked On Chorus So as a result, they build temporary bases to reside in until they are can be found. At Red base, after Sarge "borrows" the Blue team's tank he uses it to rejuvenate the base, but fires several shots at Grif in the process. When Wash confronts the Reds, he tells them that they must focus on repairing their communications tower in order to get help before they run out of food, and retreats back to Blue base with the tank. Afterwards, Grif and the Reds discuss the base's design, where Grif complains about the large hole on the base's roof. Sarge comes up with a solution for the base's interior: dividing it using a wall with one side belonging to Sarge and the other belonging to Grif and Simmons. Unfortunately, Simmons pleads for Sarge to take down the barrier as he cannot take Grif's uncleanliness anymore. Afterwards, Sarge constructs a new robot to help the team: Lopez 2.0. Lopez 2.0 is taken to the comm tower and manages to fix it, allowing the teams to come in contact with Donut, who agrees to rescue them. Suddenly, Caboose introduces his new robot Freckles to the group, concerning the Red Team. Sarge holds an important meeting regarding Freckles and sends Grif and Simmons to recon the Blues. However, only Grif returns back to Red base and tells Sarge that Simmons joined the Blues. Sarge retaliates by attacking them in the Warthog in order to save Simmons, but Freckles destroys it and nearly kills Sarge. Suddenly, Donut, finally arriving at the jungle, ends the frenzy and informs the group that he has brought the rescue team: Lopez and Doc. He then adds that the pilot departed after he dropped them off, angering the two teams who proceed to attack Donut. After Doc treats Donut's wounds, Grif angrily insults the two for their stupidity. Sarge then comes up with a plan to eliminate Freckles, believing him to be a major threat: enter the ship to find something big enough to destroy him. Inside the ship, Grif, Sarge, and Doc investigate, where Grif discovers several items, including: teleportation cubes and sticky detonators. Soon after, the trio find a giant Mantis, dismantle it, and take it back to base. However, Grif loses several parts of the Mantis on their way back, leaving Sarge with little to work with. Afterwards, Grif joyfully messes around with the teleportation cubes, having secretly taken them back with him. However, Donut uses a cube to store Grif's trash and tosses it across the canyon, eventually ending up at Blue base. The New Republic When Sarge completes his construction on the Mantis, who calls herself Cyclops, he proceeds to pummel Grif for losing the parts. Cyclops then detects 16 enemies in the canyon and threatens Red Team, but quickly shuts down. After noticing this, the Reds hear gunshots over at Blue base and rush over only to see four dead white soldiers. Suddenly, Locus and Felix appear before them, where Locus wounds Felix. Locus then asks the Reds and Blues to come with him, but they refuse and attack him, but the latter disappears. The group then interrogate Felix, who explains that they are considered as the greatest soldiers in the galaxy, and adds that they have crash landed on the planet Chorus, whose society is currently undergoing a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus. Felix asks for their help in the war but the group refuse, only wanting to leave the planet. Nonetheless, Felix tells them to prepare for an imminent attack, with Grif telling him to prepare to be disappointed. Back at Red base, the Reds present their fortifications to Sarge. Grif and Doc demonstrate the different frequency levels of the teleportation cubes, but during the demonstration Grif tosses a cube at Doc and accidentally teleports him away. Nonetheless, the Reds and Blues complete the fortifications to their respective bases, but are suddenly attacked by Lopez 2.0 in control of C.C. To make matters worse, Locus and the Federal Army of Chorus also arrive, forcing the group to engage. Personality Grif is the wisecracking loud-mouth of the Reds, being self-centred, acerbic, and lazy. With respect to personality, Grif is fairly brash and has a flair for melodrama. He is quick to make silly theories or insults, even toward people who could clearly kill him without hesitation. Grif is easily scared and would rather run away from a battle rather than deal with it. Although he admits to being lazy, when his sister arrives in Season 5, he said he would try to maintain his status as a good-for-nothing slacker, but nothing would stop him from beating her up and sending her back home. Despite his setbacks, Grif expresses loyalty, as he has stayed with his team despite the misadventures they've had, and has also shown care for his teammates, willing to fight to save them as the series progressed. Although he may be lazy, he is unlikely to betray his comrades. Relationships Grif's relationships with other characters provides much humor throughout the series. Themes Intelligence and Initiative One of Grif's main traits, and most ambiguous, is the question of his intelligence. It has been called into question numerous times, both through his actions and conversations. He mispronounces words like both, which he pronounces as bolth in Episode 14; and margin, which he pronounces as margarine in Episode 55. He made a sarcastic claim that he did not know what jogging is as a wisecrack comment made to enforce his slacker nature and sarcastically stated in Relocated that he thought electricity was "invisible magic." Not completely clueless, however, he is also often the first one to point out the flaws in Sarge's plans; largely because many of these plans involve Grif's demise. When Simmons defects to the Blue Team, Church tells him that Grif is the smartest one on the Red Team, though this may also be a way to purposely upset Simmons for fun. However, in Episode 85, Church mentions to Tucker that although he considers the other Reds to be fairly unintelligent, he is wary of Grif whom he considers to be "crafty." It can also be noted in the Columbus Day PSA he showed disgust towards Columbia University, claiming he is a 'Harvard man', meaning he may have had something to do with the school. He came up with Manhattan, Europe, and the Pacific Ocean as states when prompted. In short, Grif seems to be fairly intelligent in terms of logical thinking, but does not have much common knowledge, possibly due to his laziness and unwillingness to learn. Fighting the War Although none of the soldiers on either side, save Sarge, are enthusiastic about fighting the war, Grif is arguably the least motivated. Owing to his status as a draftee, Grif is reluctant to take part in any action, falls asleep during meetings, forgets his various duties, and actively tries to withdraw from the army by any means possible. Assigned with carrying extra ammunition in combat situations, Grif has, on at least three occasions, neglected to do so. In a deleted scene on the Season 4 DVD, Grif and Donut have a conversation in which Grif reveals he sometimes clogs the barrel of his gun so he won't have to do any fighting. Grif has repeatedly tried to leave the army, even going so far as to attempt being court-martialed. An example of this is when Sarge says that the next person to talk about Simmons' feelings is getting court-martialed. Grif says that "Simmons likes to go into the bathroom and cry while he punches the mirror. Well, better go pack my bags." His frustration at being in the army is best showcased when, at the end of Season 3 and the start of Season 4, the Red Team emerged back in Blood Gulch, and Grif stood on the cliff-top for several hours screaming in despair. He has shown a small amount of initiative and courage, such as when he assisted Sarge in ambushing Agent Washington, going as far as to taunt the Freelancer while doing so. Although, when he discovered that Wash was still a threat even after being hit, he went right back to being fearful and trepidatious in combat. He also made an attempt to physically attack the Meta, slowing him down for a moment by jumping on his back. He was immediately thrown off, but managed to steal the rogue Agent's brute shot. It was, in fact, his and Sarge's teamwork that led to the Meta's death, which is an achievement that multiple highly trained soldiers died trying to perform. Even after his promotion to Staff Sergeant, he is still as much of a slacker as he was before. Although he has enjoyed some heroic moments, Grif is in all capacities a poor soldier and perhaps the least capable fighter of the Blood Gulch soldiers. In almost all combat situations he has been in, he only ends up getting pummelled by his opponent or his assault has little effect on them. A prime example of his limited combat skill was when fighting the Tex drones, even though he had them outgunned, he was eventually overwhelmed and required assistance from Carolina and Tucker. Armor Color Grif's armor color was a source of confusion for fans for a while, which the directors noted on the commentaries for the seasons 1 and 2 DVDs. Many fans were under the impression that Grif's armor was in fact yellow and not orange. Even a radio conversation between Church and Tucker in Season One, where Church explicitly called Grif "the orange one", and a scene not long after where Sarge and Church converse and Church again calls him "the orange guy", was not enough to convince the fans otherwise..Rooster Teeth Productions (2003). Audio commentary. In Season 1 DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. This eventually culminated in a convenient scene in Season Two: Church and Tex entered the mind of Caboose and encountered his incorrect perspectives of most of the other characters, in which Grif was yellow. Church pointed out the discrepancies to the mystified Caboose.Rooster Teeth Productions (2004). Audio commentary. In Red vs. Blue Season Two DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions. This is reinforced again in Episode 78, in which Sheila calls Grif "lemon-head" and Grif replies, "Hey, I'm orange!"In the bonus Thanksgiving episode, Church describes Grif's armor as "like somebody threw up and decided to call it a color. Another hint came during a first person POV from Lopez, one of his objectives was listed as "Hate the orange one". Strangely enough, in Recreation, Caboose referred to Grif as actually being orange, suggesting that Donut should "kill the orange one" to please Sarge. When Epsilon Church asked who the yellow one was Grif replied saying he was orange, not yellow. His orange armor is most clearly seen when standing next to Sister, as her armor is yellow. It is also seen, but not as much, during the Halo 3 series', in which his armor blends in with his orange visor. When Grif is seen in Halo 4, his gold visor color displays another way to tell the difference, as gold is similar to yellow. Skills and Abilitites Driving Ability Grif seems to be very skilled in operating vehicles, nearly always being the main character driving a vehicle of all the Reds and Blues. He is usually the one driving the Red's Warthog, in which he shows excellent driving skills in several situations. He is shown to be able to drive and prefer an Elephant to walking in Well Hello. He even shows to be a skilled pilot, as he was able to fly a Pelican to Sidewinder, though he crashes it when they arrive. Lastly, he was able to steal and fly a Hornet in n+1. Kills Despite being one of the least skilled soldiers in the series, Grif successfully killed many Wyoming clones and two UNSC soldiers by running them over with the Warthog. Also, with Simmons' and Sarge's help, they were able to defeat the Meta and he was able to slay a few of the Tex-drones in True Colors. Wyoming Clones Season 05.png|Wyoming clones. The Meta's end.jpg|The Meta Dead Command Soldier S10.png|2 Command soldiers Tex drones attack balls.png|Multiple Tex drones Inconsistencies *It should be noted that in Season 5, when the Reds thought that Sister had been vaporized by the Blues, Grif took this hard, and was genuinely sorrowful over the death of his sister. But in Relocated part 3, when he heard from Sarge that Lopez killed his sister, he didn't seem to believe the news for a moment, saying that his sister has a history of amazing survival. This is probably through the fact that he did not see "proof" of Sister's death. But this might not be inconsistent as when it was believed his sister vaporized her armor was on the floor with the camera looking at it. *In gratitude for bringing down Project Freelancer at the end of Reconstruction, the UNSC allows the teams to use Valhalla as battlefield. Despite his long-expressed desire to leave the Red Army, Grif seems to make no effort to leave the team considering the bases serve no purpose and it is unlikely he will face charges for leaving a fake army. Sarge later points out this inconsistency to Grif to prove he really wants to be part of the team. *In Why Are We Here? he tells Simmons that he signed on to fight aliens, though in the rest of the series it is said that he was drafted. *In Hate to Say Goodbye, Grif states that the team is underfire outside when the team rescues Epsilon. However, in Follow the Leader, he seemingly arrives for the first time as the groups extraction. Gallery File:Rvb_trailer.jpg|Grif's debut in Halo: Combat Evolved. Deja-View-1.png|Grif realizing that "home" is Blood Gulch. Screen shot 2010-07-11 at 12.49.21 PM.png|Grif doing girly push-ups. Warthog Wall Crash Revelation.png|Grif driving the warthog through the forerunner wall. Six Pedal Revelation.png|Grif trying to drive a warthog while being shot at by Washington. Warthog CGI Revelation.png|Grif ramming the Warthog into Washington. Grif_and_Sarge_Driving.png|Grif is the main driver on Red Team. Halo 4 Grif and Simmons.png|Grif with Simmons in Spartan IV armor. Grifandsimmons 22 halo4.png Protect me cone!.png|Tex attacking Grif. Grif odst.jpg|Grif as he appears in Halo 3: ODST Grifisms Poster.png|Grifisms poster Grif with Phantom Menace Nerd.png Sarge & Grif Hug it Out.png Luke-McKay-Draws-Grif-red-vs-blue-2946856-332-550.jpg|Grif Artwork (1) Grif2.jpg|Grif Artwork (2) Grif loses Mantis pieces.png Grif and Doc experimenting.png Grif holds sticky grenade launcher.png Grif and sticky grenade launcher glow.png 11 11 grif.png Grif and Simmons spying.png Grif - S11.png Grif's Cryo-Tube - PSA Sleeper.png|Grif sleeping in the PSA Sleeper Trivia *Grif is the first main character to appear in the Halo: Reach engine, during the Deja View PSA showed on Bungie Day 2010. *Grif seems to have chiroptophobia (fear of bats) as seen when he refused to enter in the hole Sarge fell in because of them. *Grif made a brief cameo appearance at the end of the Grifball mini-series "Double Agent". *Grif states in the Columbus Day PSA that he went to Harvard University. He appeared to respect his school to some degree, openly mocking Columbus University. *Grif and his sister are from Honolulu, Hawaii. Evidence of this can be found on the Season 5 DVD and the Recreation commentary. *When asked to answer if there was anything that most people would not know about Grif on the Cockbite Radio Podcast, Geoff replied that he likes long walks on the beach, is secretly in love with Simmons, and that one day the two of them will have a baby, when science makes that possible. *Grif, along with Caboose and Sarge, is the one of the only characters in the series to appear in every season of Red vs. Blue. *Grif, along with Simmons, is one of the only characters in the series to appear in all types of animation forms used in Red vs. Blue (machinima, animated, and CGI). *Grif is the lowest ranking soldier of the Reds and Blues, being a Minor Junior Private Negative First Class. **Grif's rank could be considered similar to Doc's rank, as both aren't real in the military, both are "first class", and both obtained them from Freelancer Command (Grif got his from Washington specifically). *In the community-created gametype Grifball, the ball-carrier turns orange when the bomb is picked up and the player becomes "Grif". References Category:Characters Category:Red Team Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Protagonists